This invention relates to a process for providing openings in, or for shaping substrates, and particularly ceramic substrates, by use of a laser beam.
At present, openings in, or shaping of ceramic substrates are normally provided in the initial molding of the ceramic material. However, such a process is economical only when a very large number of substrates are to be shaped.